elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Claws
Dragon claws are special items found in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim that are used to open puzzle doors. Some are quest related, but the majority are for random dungeons and crypts. Presently most of the claws are only used in individual dungeons; there are no known crypts that require all the claws to complete. Characteristics Each claw is unique. They are made of precious gems and are usually quite valuable. Each Dragon claw will open one specific puzzle door deep within the heart of an ancient Nordic dungeon. The solution to the puzzle door is written in the three circles on the underside of the claw. It is possible to examine the claw, and thus the solution, more closely in the Items menu by selecting the claw and pressing zoom. Basic Information You can see, in-game, how the Dragon Claws work here. Detailed Information 'Coral Claw' The Coral Claw is obtained from Birna, the shop keeper in Winterhold. She claims she purchased it as it would lead her to great treasure, but that never panned out for her. She offers it to the Dragonborn for 50 in exchange for telling her if it ever "works" in the future. She also tells the Dragonborn a possible location, the Yngol Barrows. Located Northeast of Windhelm. It may also be found at Yngol Barrows if you have not talked to her yet. Bugs * If the Coral Claw is bought from Birna and taken to the Yngol Barrow it may not open the puzzle door there. To fix this simply drop the claw and pick it back up. It is also possible to obtain 2 copies of the claw by visiting Yngol Barrow first then buying the claw off Birna. * Even with the right combination (serpent, wolf, dragonfly), the door may sometimes not open. This bug has not been fixed as of Patch 1.4. 'Diamond Claw' Found during the The World-Eater's Eyrie quest on a Draugr Overlord in Skuldafn. Bugs * :Even using the proper combination will not unlock the door. There are no solutions for this problem yet. * :It can fall through the floor and be unlootable, in this case you will have to reload a previous save. * : The claw may not be found on the guardian. (confirmed on pc also). Solution: just enter the code in console - Player.additem 000AB375 1 - * : Dropping the diamond claw in front of the Ivory Claw's door will freeze the Xbox. 'Ebony Claw' The Ebony Claw is found at Korvanjund (in the quest, The Jagged Crown), next to two dead bodies of either Imperial Legion Soldiers, or Stormcloaks, depending which side you choose. It is used to open the Nordic puzzle door that it is laying in front of. 'Emerald Claw' Opens one of the doors in Reachwater Rock. Can be found on an altar near an adventurers body, just inside the cave entrance. Used in conjunction with the Ivory Dragon Claw in the mission to repair The Gauldur Amulet. 'Glass Claw' Found in Forelhost during the quest Siege on the Dragon Cult. It is in Forehost Refactory resting on a pedestal in the top room resembling a library directly before the speargate. Taking the Glass Claw can cause the speargate to close, however you can rest any other object on the pedestal to negate the removal of the Glass Claw. 'Golden Claw' This is usually the first claw to be encountered as it is part of a the side quest The Golden Claw, which you obtain in Riverwood from Lucan Valerius. The Golden Claw is found at Bleak Falls Barrow. A group of four bandits and a Dunmer named Arvel the Swift came to Bleak Falls Barrow with the stolen Golden Claw, hoping to find treasure behind the Nordic puzzle door. The robbery went wrong and Arvel was trapped in a Frostbite Spider's web, leaving the rest of the group waiting at the entrance of the dungeon. Retrieving the Golden Claw from Arvel and returning it to Lucan completes the quest. Thereafter, the Golden Claw is displayed on the counter of the Riverwood Trader which, for those inclined, makes it easy to steal. Additionally, if the Dragonborn marries Camilla Valerius, the claw can be taken, in plain sight, with no bounty, no hostile actions, and with the item not being listed as stolen. Notes *The golden claw has two separate item IDs. The first one (000999e7) is the one you recover from Arvel; the second (00039647) is what you get if you then steal the claw back from the shop. Bugs *If you steal the Golden claw after you have returned it to the Riverwood Trader, Camilla Valerius and Lucan Valerius will still say how much it means to them to have the claw back where it belongs. 'Iron Claw' The Iron Claw is found in the Nordic dungeon of Valthume. 'Ivory Claw' The Ivory Dragon Claw is found in Folgunthur near Solitude next to Daynas Valen accompanying notes and a journal. Found and used during the Gauldur Amulet Quest. The Ivory Dragon Claw is used as a key to unlock access to a Dragon Shout. It is considered a quest item and cannot be dropped until the Forbidden Legend quest is complete. 'Ruby Claw' Found and used during the quest Tending The Flames inside Dead Men's Respite. It is sitting atop a pedestal in the first room. Removing the claw awakens some Draugr. Bugs *The Ruby Dragon Claw may be stuck in the player's inventory as a quest item if it is picked up before receiving the Tending The Flames quest. This can be fixed if the quest is accepted and then completed. This may be because the objective of the quest is to return the item King Olaf's Verse which if lost, respawns on the other side of the door that requires the Ruby Dragon Claw. *It can also be removed from your inventory by using the console command :"player.deleteitem 0004b56c 1" 'Sapphire Claw' You can obtain the Sapphire Claw from Wilhelm, the Inn keeper of the Vilemyr Inn, in Ivarstead as a reward for bringing him the journal of the man who was haunting the Shroud Hearth Barrow. The answer to the puzzle door it unlocks, from outer to inner ring, is Butterfly, Owl, Wolf. Bugs *After using this claw, it sometimes bugs and will not sell/drop it if it is picked back up. Simply type "player.removeitem 000663d7 1" and to get it back type "player.additem 000663d7 1". Gallery Coral_Dragon_Claw.jpg|Coral Dragon Claw Sapphire_Dragon_Claw.jpg|Sapphire Dragon Claw Diamond Claw.jpg|Diamond Dragon Claw TESV 2011-11-17 14-20-03-40.png|Ebony Claw Notes *If you sell a claw to a merchant, it will stay in their shop's inventory indefinitely. This is probably due to the fact that the claws are required to open the puzzle doors, and there is only one copy of each in the game. * Some of the claws are labeled as "(Material) Dragon Claw," while others are simply called "(Material) Claw." It is unclear if this is intentional, and if there is any logical naming criteria. ru:Драконьи когти Category:Skyrim: Misc Category:Skyrim: Items Category:Skyrim: Quest Items Category:Skyrim: Misc Category:Skyrim: Items Category:Skyrim: Quest Items